Human
Humans are bipedal creatures that are supposedly the dominant species on Earth, evolved from apes. Basic human For human history: Human history The basic human has four limbs (two arms and two legs) and at least five digits on each. They have male/female physiology, making them a very co-dependant species. Though they have been able to acheive innovative technological advancement, they are still a primitive race, unable to settle earth-bound wars, despite there being threats from other planets. There lust for war has made them a 'shunned' race, viewed either as danegrous to be part of an ascended intergalactic government, or too pathetic to even be alive. Human varients Humans have progressed throughout the years, gaining new abilities and even new ways of technology. Some have even 'beaten' death. Enhanced Human Enhanced Human is the name of the genetically improved human race during the advancement of technology and genetics during the 30th Century. The average lifespan is now longer. The human brain can now use more of itself. The senses have been slightly heightened (this has caused their eyes to go gold). They also have slightly enhanced their strength and reflexes. They were restricted to not enhance themselves too much or they would be viewed as superhuman, whihc people would believe that that was 'mutating' humanity instead of improving it. The Enhanced Humans also perfected time travel, and the 'Time Agents' are known to scatter across human history, which causes them to acheive a state of immortality. Notable Enhanced Humans * The Time Traveller * Father Time * The Gears Hybrids Undead ''For the feral flesh-eating kind: see below Undead are humans that are able to stay in a state of 'unlife' through either magic or mechanics (sometimes even a mixture of both). They are only killed if the force that is keeping them mobile is cut off from the dead body. Notable Undead * The Director 'Zombie' Zombies are the informal name for a horde of reanimates that plagued Earth for a total of 2 years (2014-2016). They were made from dead human corpses that were 'brought back to life' by an unknown force. Infection Though the source of the disease is unknown, the spread of infection is widely known. The infection is blood-borne, spread from person to person through bite wounds made by the infected in an attempt to devour the human. After a human is bitten, the time it takes for the human to die is varied upon how deep the wound has become and where it is (near main arteries etc.). Once the human dies, they will reanimate in near to 30 seconds. Memory Zombies have no memory of their former life, they know only to seek and devour living flesh. They 'survive' on primal instincts, like running/walking, opening doors, picking up objects, using their hands and knowing how to eat. Intellegence Zombie intellegence is very limited, ignoring anything except their victims, regardless of the thought that they could be terminated at anytime. However, when unable to locate victims, zombies will stare in childish awe at their surroundings, examining every detail. However, upon seeing anything that looks remotely human, they will instantly return to their primal functions. Locomotion Newly infected zombies are extremely agile and animal-like, sprinting and clawing at their prey, relentlessly trying to catch up. However, as they are dead, they do decompose. Older zombies will be too rotten and stiff to run anymore and rather shamble and drag themselves towards their prey. Locution Zombies scream and growl when they are attacking, but if they are not attacking or are too decomposed to do any of that, they merely grunt or groan. They have no ability for coherent speech whatsoever. Termination The only way to eliminate a zombie is to remove the head or destroy the brain. This could be done with guns, sharp objects or anything else like that. Only the dismemberment of brain function to the body will kill them. Any attack to any other part of the body will be useless in killing them, only manageing to at least slow them down. Human Worst See Worst The Human Worst is a human or Worst that has been infected with the other species genes, making them into some form of hybrid, gaining the other's strengths but no weaknesses. Human Light See Light A Human Light is a human who has been wrongly killed because of supernatural forces. They acheive ascension and acceptance into Paradise as 'compensation' for their pain. They are bound by the laws of the House of Peter. See Also * Earth Category:Races